Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Revelation of the Forgotten
by DrSolarManofAtom
Summary: Typhlosion is a collector of the rare and unique. In fact, his entire guild is filled with all kinds of strange and bizarre Pokemon. Everything is going perfectly. That is until one day he stumbles on a rare pokemon that will turn his world upside down and reveal a secret that has been buried underground for centuries. (Still working on this summary)
1. Chapter 1

This night marked the first night that a storm this severe had ever hit the forest, its turbulent clouds completely covering the moon. The large oaks protected the forest from the harsh winds where they were at their thickest. However, a good deal of the forest was still unprotected and as such, trees were uprooted and knocked down, stones and rocks were whipped up and pelted about like hail. Jagged streaks of lightning briefly illuminated the Pokémon of the night as they tried to take shelter from the storm, casting their shadows all throughout the forest.

Then, just under the loud roaring of the wind, a new sound could be heard. The sound of panicked running and shouting filled the forest as a pair of Pokémon, one carrying a large sack on its back and the other carrying a small round object wrapped in a scarf, made their way through the undergrowth. Alone Noctowl taking shelter from the storm could see, between the flashes of lightning, dark shadows following closely behind them. A lull in the lightning let them continue running under the cover of darkness, during which they made their way into a nearby cave, giving them a moment of rest. They had been running and hiding from their pursuers for almost 3 days now and the ordeal was beginning to take its toll on them.

After waiting for what seemed like hours, the male peeked out from the cave, looking around for any sign of their Pursuers. The flicking of the flames from their bodies, the glow coming from their one singular eye. Anything that could let him know if there had a chance to breathe or not.

The female, a white Trevenant, shrugged the sack she was carrying off her back, pulling out whatever they had left to make a simple bed. The male, a Blue Gengar, brought the small package in his arms, an Egg, and laid it in the bed. He then carried it deeper into the cave, well out of sight of anyone who happened to pass by the mouth of the cave.

The land they came from was going through a famine, there was no food around for them to eat and so they turned to the only thing that they had left, their Eggs. Many of the other families in the community willing ate their own children as they were too afraid to die, while some stole the children of others in order to survive. Trevenant had been barren for the longest time and when she finally gave birth, the Village Chief himself had come to try and take her child. Gengar killed him, but not before he alerted the village. The Trevenant and the Gengar had already decided that no matter what may happen to them, they would at the very least make sure the egg that they had gone through so much trouble for wouldn't wind up in the arms of those that chased them.

They embraced each other for what may be the last time before they made their way out of the cave, the Trevenant using her Growth to cause the plant life to grow over the tracks they left in the dirt. The pair raced off once again into the forest as the lightning picked up once again, the thunder covering their footsteps while back in the cave, the egg flickered briefly with a pale light.

It was the eve of the Pokémon Festival on the large island of Anrima, and Rescue Teams from all over the Island were going out, some finishing Rescue Missions and Escort Missions, while others were gathering Berries, decorations and building supplies to make sure that this year's festival was just as good, if not better than last years. This year's festival was going to be based around fruits, specifically the discovering of new fruits and berries around the world. This is very important as all Rescue Teams rely on Berries as well as their rescue tools to be successful teams. Without them, any number of things can go wrong on a mission. A popular guild on the island, Recherché, lead by Typhlosion and his assistant Tangrowth, were being dispatched to Everfall Forest to collect a new breed of fruit known as Rain Fruits. An octagonal shaped fruit that is mouthwateringly sweet was recently discovered on a small island 7 miles south of Anrima. The person who discovered these new fruit and quest giver, Festival Chief Snorlax, a Pokémon whose life is nothing but food, Is the one who assigned them to this quest. He even provided them with a special bag to hold everything in. The bag was essentially bottomless and was exceedingly rare, which showed just how much Snorlax wanted these fruits.

Recherché's base of operations is a dormant volcano, overgrown on a side by all manner of flora. From giant mushrooms to small flowers that gave off a yellowish light after dark. The other side, however, had become unable to support life due to a violent eruption that happened 5 years before they moved into the mountain. The eruption was so violent that it blocked out the sun for months and required to the intervention of Volcarona, acting as a replacement sun, to save the area. Just inside the craggy entrance to the guild, Typhlosion and Tangrowth were having an important discussion. The Tangrowth stood with pencil and clipboard in her tentacled arms, peering up over her glasses at him while the Typhlosion stood with his hands behind back, gazing up into the sky.

"Who do you think we should bring with us, Ty? Everfall Forest ain't like picking berries" Tangrowth wriggled, examining the guild roster.

Typhlosion close his eyes for a moment, thinking it over. "Well, the forest is inhabited by tons of Water, Grass, and Electric-types, meaning fire members like me would be at a disadvantage," he replied. Therefore, instead of trying to cover every weakness possible, we should bring along someone who can take a significant amount of punishment while also being able to deal significant amounts of damage. Also, anyone who can provide support with moves like Helping Hand, Agility or Softboiled would be very beneficial as well." He turned to Tangrowth, opening his eyes and giving a toothy smile. "The selection of those individuals I'll leave to you, my dear aid. You're more capable of selecting the right team for the job than I am."

"Aye Sir!" Tangrowth wriggled, leaving Typhlosion to his thoughts as she squirmed off to find those that would fit the criteria set by her leader had recommended.

Gazing back up into the light blue sky, Typhlosion slowly sank into his own thoughts. He hadn't told this to Tangrowth but he didn't accept this mission only because of the festival. The guild Investigator, Sneasel had told him of a rare Pokémon that was spotted within Everfall Forest. No one had seen this species of Pokémon in that part of the forest before, nor had they seen one of this particular color. Typhlosion prized himself on being the one Guild with the rarest and oddest of members and that Included himself. From different sizes, shapes, colors, to abilities, his guild was truly full of unique Pokémon. This newest discovery only piqued his interest and he smiled to himself. The purple flames on his neck flaring up as he thought about what this potential member could be.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a bright and early day as Typhlosion was getting a boat ready for his team. Port Quagsire lay at the very end of the island and was run by its manager Wooper. His father, Quagsire had passed away a few years ago and left the business behind for him to run. Typhlosion had just got done talking to him about their boat business when Tangrowth squirmed up beside him.

"G'morning Sir" she wriggled, "nice day for an adventure wouldn't you say?

Typhlosion turned his head at the sound of her voice, the gentle sea breeze causing his flames to flutter. "Yes, indeed it is my dear. Have you found a suitable crew for our outing?" He swiveled all the way around to see that group of 3 other pokemon standing behind her. "Ah, I see you indeed have" a toothy grin slowly formed on his face. Tangrowth tentacles wriggled excitedly "They are all relatively new recruits to the guild and I felt that this would be the best time for them to show us what they've got." Typhlosion nodded his head, "Alright, out with the introductions then."

"Well, I guess I'll be the first to go then aye?" A gruff sounding voice came from behind Tangrowth. Waddling up to the front of the pack and standing proudly in front of Typhlosion was Chansey. This Chansey had a large scar that went through one of its eyes and had a bandana around the egg in her pouch.

"The names Chansey cap'n." She raised the bandana off her egg in greeting "Been adventurin' on my own for the past 15 years, hunting for new medicine and the like, but as you can see" She points to the large scar on her face "I can't really do the solo adventuring anymore." She looked down for a moment, or what could be taken for looking down as Chansey didn't have necks, before looking up directly into Typhlosions eyes. "That's why I'm here now. I've realized that I can't do everything on my own and what I can't do on my own I can do with a good captain and a good crew"

Typhlosion stared back into her eyes for a few moments, Tangrowth noticed that his purple flames had seemingly deepened in color for that small amount of time before he finally nodded his head. "I do like your determination Chansey, but what exactly can you bring on this little expedition that will benefit us?"

A small smile appeared on her face "I bring knowledge of flora and fauna as well as medical expertise with the help of my egg here" She said proudly rubbing the egg in her pouch which Typhlosion could have sworn he saw shake slightly. "It's always good to have a medic on the team, so I would be more than happy to have you aboard," Typhlosion said "Okay, who is next?"

As Chansey waddled off to the side a loud voice could be heard. "THAT WOULD BE ME -bzzt-." The large shadow that was looming over them that Typhlosion assumed was a cloud was actually a Magnezone, who floated on down where the Chansey originally stood, its 3 eyes swiveling around before finally focusing on Typhlosion. "MY NAME IS MAGNEZONE AND I'M HERE AT THE REQUEST OF YOUR ASSISTANT TANGROWTH -bzzt-."

Typhlosion was a bit taken aback as, even though he has met many electric types before, he wasn't used to the way Magnezone spoke in his flat monotone voice. "W-well nice to meet you Magnezone, Why don't you tell me a little about yourself and what you benefit you offer the team." Magnezone stared at him intensely for a few moments before speaking "WE...I DON'T REMEMBER MUCH ABOUT MYSELF BEFORE EVOLVING INTO THE FORM YOU SEE NOW, SO THERE ISN'T MUCH FOR US..." Magnezone stopped and shook the head before continuing "FOR ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT MYSELF -bzzt-." Chansey placed a hand on one of his orbs and Magnezone blinked in thanks. Tangrowth squirmed up beside Typhlosion and whispered to him "Team Heartache found it drifting in the ocean badly wounded and brought him to the island for recuperation, all he can remember is a large explosion while he was in the middle of evolving."

"I see, it is unfortunate for that to have happened to you, but I don't turn away anyone without a good reason. So if you can't tell me about yourself, telling me what you can do is just fine." "AS YOUR ASSISTANT HAS TOLD ME, THE AREA WE ARE HEADING TO IS A LAND OF ELECTRIC, WATER, AND GRASS TYPES. I BRING RESILIENCE AS WELL AS DEFENSE. I HAVE BEEN TOLD THAT I'M PRETTY BULKY FOR EVEN MY OWN SPECIES -bzzt-" Typhlosion could catch a hint of pride in the monotone voice which once more brought out his toothy grin. "Glad to have you Magnezone and welcome to the team. Who knows, maybe we can help you recover your lost memories sometime in the future." Magenzone dipped its body in thanks and floated off to the side to stand next to Chansey.

"Alright, last but not least is...?" Typhlosion was immediately covered in a shadow that caused his fur to prickle up in alarm. There was something enormous standing in front of him that seemed to be exuding a killing intent that he had never felt before. He slowly looked up into the eyes of a Mudsdale. A few moments of silence passed as the pair locked eyes before Typhlosion broke the silence. "A-a-and who have we here if I may ask?" His voice barely a whisper.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry sir, I didn't mean to frighten you!" The Mudsdale whinnied in a voice that didn't quite match what Typhlosion felt, backing up slightly so he didn't stand over him and promptly began mumbling to himself. "Ah jeez, it's your first time ever meeting the guild leader and you blow it, you silly horse you. Now he probably won't even let you go on the mission." When he finally stopped mumbling and looked up he noticed that everyone was staring at him. "O-oh um yes, My name is Mudsdale," he said looking down at everyone " it's a pleasure to meet all of you."

The was silence for a few moments before Tangrowth prodded Typhlosions side with one of her vines. "N-no you didn't frighten me, I uh just wasn't expecting someone of your... stature, but yes a pleasure to meet you as well Mudsdale" he stammered out still a bit shaken. "Well same questions as everyone else. Tell us a little about yourself and what you bring to the table."

"Well ever since I was little I've always been a fan of your work Typhlosion" Mudsdale beamed, his eyes locked onto Typhlosions. "Your discovery of new dungeons, your escapades in the Lost Ruins of Dunsparce and your guild itself inspired me to actually become an adventurer myself." He bowed his head down low "It hadn't been going well for a while though, everyone seemed too scared to approach me and no guilds would accept me." His head rose and he smiled happily at Tangrowth "That was until Miss Tangrowth told me that I would be a great help in your guilds latest mission I couldn't have been happier. Knowing that I had an opportunity to work alongside you, well how could I say no?" The gratitude in Mudsdale voice could almost be felt as Tangrowth hid behind her clipboard out of embarrassment. "As for what I can bring..." Mudsdale closed his eyes for a moment, seemingly deep in thought. "Oh! My family always used to tell me that I was really strong even while I was still a Mudbray. Not even my father could win against me in a contest of strength" He explained proudly.

"Well, strength is always something we could use more of, and you seem to have plenty of it to spare," Typhlosion said nodding as if agreeing with himself. "Alright then, welcome to the team Mudsdale." Typhlosion walked up to him and gave him a pat on the shoulder as he whinnied in happiness. Typhlosion then directed his team to the boat he just acquired before they showed up, although Mudsdale needed to be hoisted aboard as his size and weight threatened to tip the boat over. He turned back to Tangrowth and patted the top of her head and smiled "Nice work my dear, I knew you wouldn't fail to impress me" Tangrowth swelled with pride as she followed him aboard as the boat pulled away from the dock.

About 10 minutes from their destination Typhlosion had his team line up on the deck for a quick mission briefing, his personality swapping to a more serious leadership role. "Alright team, today we have a very important mission given to us by Chief Snorlax to recover a new species of fruit called the Rain Fruit. It'll be one of the star fruits at this year's festival so we need to get as much of it as we can." He said pacing back and forth in front of them. "A side objective of this mission is to investigate the appearance of a strange Pokemon that has been discovered by the Investigation team's Sneasel." He paused in front of them "We don't know what kind of pokemon it is, if it's hostile, or if it even actually exists. Either way, I want open eyes and ears. I want all of us to come back from this relatively unharmed. Understood?" he asked them, his eyes sharp and focused, the flames on his neck flaring up excitedly. Tangrowth loved when he got like this and replied quickly with the rest of the team " Yes-aye-sir-cap'n-LEADER" they all responded simultaneously. "Good" Typhlosion smiled, "Were about 5 minutes out so get your gear be ready to disembark" He turned and began walking away "Dismissed."

Chansey was the first to be finished a medium sized back slung over her frame. In it, she packed handfuls of Cheri, Chesto, Pecha, Persim, Oran, Sitrus, as well as 2 Lum Berries for emergency situations. She also swapped out the normal bandana on the egg for a Coalition Scarf. Magnezone had a magnetic bag that is attached to its underside that carried a few All-Protect Orbs, Health Orbs, and 1 Nullify Orb. It also has a Defense Scarf tied to one of its magnets. Mudsdale wore a saddle bag that carried the bag for the Rain Fruits but also has enough room for anything they might find in the forest as well, while around his neck, he wore a Power Band. Tangrowth is never without her pair of X-Ray Specs which acted as glasses as well as dungeon equipment. She also carried a Special Band wrapped around one of the vines on her head, almost like a bow. Finally was Typhlosion who carried a purple scarf with a piece of charcoal tied around his neck. He hardly ever fought on missions, mostly because Tangrowth felt the need to keep him out of combat, the reasons, varying every time, he never argued with her about it though.

It was around half past noon when the boat finally pulled to the simple dock set up on the island. The enormous trees towered over all of them as the gangplank was lowered to allow them to disembark. Typhlosion and the boat captain, a Machoke before meeting with the rest of the team on the dock. "Now obviously the boat cannot stay here while we explore the forest, however, he has informed me that he will be back within 3 days. That is our time limit for this mission" Typhlosion gazed around at the team he had with him and nodded his head. "Well onwards and upwards then," He said smiling his toothy smile, leading his team into the trees.


End file.
